Vanilla Sky
by AlvoPotterSaga1
Summary: Alice Goyle virou-se para a casa pela qual se despediu.    Sua família nunca gostou dela. Uma família nobre sangue-puro, e só se preocupavam com isso. A pureza de sangue. Alice se enojava só de saber o que pensavam e faziam com nascidos trouxas. Tem Slash
1. Despedida

Alice Goyle virou-se para a casa pela qual se despediu.

Sua família nunca gostou dela. Uma família nobre sangue-puro, e só se preocupavam com isso. A pureza de sangue. Alice se enojava só de saber o que pensavam e faziam com nascidos trouxas e os, segundo eles, traidores de sangue.

Ela sempre foi diferente. Sua irmã mais nova, Geralda, que era a queridinha da família, fazia de tudo para depreciá-la. Ela nunca foi uma filha exemplar. Nunca deixou de ter amigos nascidos trouxas e nunca apreciou a Sonserina. Pelo contrário, queria ir para a Lufa-Lufa, aonde poderia ser a menina leal, honesta e que trabalhava duro para ter o que queria sem grandes expectativas. Pois era assim que ela era. E era assim que se sentia.

Os motivos que tivera para fugir de casa eram o suficiente para o que quisesse. Tinha apenas onze anos quando se decidiu por isso. Ela nunca esperava que o homem mais famoso de todos os tempos a encontrasse na porta de uma loja no Beco Diagonal.

Ela estava suja. Apenas com a roupa do corpo. Fedendo. Esperava que o vendedor abrisse a porta quando um homem de olhos esmeraldas e cabelo negro e rebelde chegou ao local. Penteou os fios do cabelo com as mãos.

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinha? – perguntou curioso e penalizado. – Não sabe onde estão seus pais?

- Eu fugi de casa.

- E por quê exatamente você fez isso?

Harry havia pensado em fazer aquilo tantas vezes enquanto estava com os Dursley... Tantas tentativas frustradas, para falar a verdade.

- Minha família nunca gostou de mim... – a menina começou e pareceu temer suas próximas palavras. – E, para falar a verdade, eu nunca gostei deles.

O rapaz apenas assentiu, e ela continuou.

- Só se preocupavam com o puro sangue e com a minha irmã desprezível que me odiava.

Harry associou suas palavras às de Sirius. E, de repente, em um golpe de generosidade, disse à garota:

- Quer morar comigo?

A cabeça da garota virou. Um homem estranho, apesar de conhecê-lo e saber que era extremamente famoso, a convidando para morar com ele?

- Eu não quero dar problemas ao senhor...

- Você já foi para Hogwarts? – Harry a interrompeu. – Meus dois filhos já foram. Minha filha mais nova vai esse ano.

- Não, senhor. – ela respondeu. – Eu iria esse ano. Recebi minha carta, mas não tive dinheiro para pagar o material.

- Pois eu pago. Sou rico, não será um incômodo. – Harry sorriu docemente para a garota. Ela tinha o cabelo negro e olhos de mesma cor. Estavam sebosos, de um jeito que lhe lembrou de Severo Snape.

- Se é assim... – a menina parou um instante. – Eu acho que aceito, mas... Por que tanta generosidade comigo?

- Conheci um homem que passou pelo mesmo que você. – explicou o moreno. – Sirius Black. Ele fugiu para a casa de meu pai porque sua família só se importava com os conceitos de puro sangue e ele foi da Grifinória, não da Sonserina como eles queriam. Teve um fim trágico. Com você, garanto, não acontecerá o mesmo.

As palavras de Harry convenceram a garota.

- Então vamos. – Harry estendeu as mãos à garota, que se levantou com dificuldade. Eles entraram na loja, que era de esportes, principalmente o Quadribol. Todos de lá pararam para olhá-los.

- Todos estão virados para a gente. – ela reparou. – Eu não gosto disso.

- Nem eu. – ele confessou. – Mas tem de se acostumar.

Eles andaram até aonde estava a vendedora mais próxima.

- Quero uma Firebolt VII. – ele pediu. – Para meu filho mais velho.

- É para já.

Alice decidiu que gostou do homem. Sabia que ele era Harry Potter, que conseguiu deter o abominável Voldemort. Ela não temia seu nome. Sua família o chamava de Lorde das Trevas. O idolatravam. Ela reconheceu Harry imediatamente.

- Aqui está.

Harry pegou a vassoura embrulhada e levou Alice para a Mansão Black, aonde ela conheceria sua nova família.


	2. O Menino dos Olhos Esmeraldas

**Capítulo 2 - O Menino dos Olhos Esmeraldas**

A entrada na Mansão Black fez Alice ficar assustada. Os quadros sombrios ao seu redor e a parede em tom escuro a fez sentir-se até clara demais. Ouviu a voz de uma menina preencher seus ouvidos:

- Papai! - a garota exclamou, agarrando-se a seu pai. - Quem é essa garota?

- É sua nova irmã. - ele lhe respondeu.

O queixo da menina ruiva caiu.

- Então eu não sou mais a queridinha do papai? - ela perguntou emburrada.

- Você sempre vai ser a queridinha do papai. - Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo da filha e Alice achou aquele momento fofo.

- Alvo está na casa de um amigo da Sonserina.

- Qual o seu nome? - Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Lílian. Lílian Luna.

- Alice. Alice Goyle, mas se me chamar pelo sobrenome eu te mato.

Lílian estremeceu até perceber que era brincadeira. Alice deu-lhe um sorriso simpático e estendeu a mão esquerda, pela qual Lílian apertou.

- Você parece uma menina de rua. - a ruiva comentou. - Seu cabelo está todo ensebado.

- Eu era uma menina de rua. - revelou Alice. - Seu pai me viu no Beco Diagonal e resolveu me adotar.

- Isso é meio estranho para mim... - a ruiva confessou. - Mas seja bem vinda. Tiago está lá em cima preparando uma bomba de bosta com o Lisandro. Ultimamente eles andam _muito_ juntos.

- Pare com essa malícia, filha. - repreendeu Harry. - Mesmo se Tiago for gay, irei apoiá-lo totalmente.

- Eu também. Mas esse Lisandro é muito louco, ele merecia um garoto melhor. Mamãe foi comprar alguns remédios na farmácia.

Alice achou graça no comentário da menina a sua frente.

- Bem, Alice, vá tomar um banho.

Alice até se esquecera que estava fedendo.

- Já estou indo.

Ela foi tomar um belo banho pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sentiu a água percorrendo seu corpo enquanto se ensaboava. Mal acreditava em sua sorte de ser acolhida por uma família como aquela. Em Setembro começaria Hogwarts. Imaginou como seria quando sua irmã fosse para o colégio. Obviamente, se odiariam como sempre fizeram.

Alice ficou duas horas no banho e Harry pareceu não se importar. Quando ela saiu, com os cabelos já não tão ensebados e uma roupa limpa, Gina já tinha voltado da farmácia.

- Oi, Alice. - Gina sorriu para a garota. - Harry me contou sobre você.

- Oi, senhora Potter.

- Vamos comer, todos já estão na mesa.

Alice seguiu a ruiva até a cozinha, aonde estava toda a família menos o tal Alvo, a menina reparou.

- Quando Alvo vai voltar? - perguntou Tiago enfiando uma colher de arroz na boca. Já tinha quase terminado.

- Ele não deu horário. - respondeu Lisandro, com seus cabelos louros e olhos azuis sonhadores. Alice o achou bonito.

- Ele sempre se atrasa para o almoço. - reclamou o filho mais velho de Harry, com seu cabelo negro despenteado e olhos castanhos.

- Ele vem alguma hora.

Mal acabou de dizer isso, houve uma explosão na lareira. E, de repente, um garoto apareceu nela. Todos se viraram para o local e Alice sentiu seu queixo cair. Lá estava Alvo Potter, com seu cabelo tão negro quanto o do irmão e seus olhos esmeraldas que lembravam seu pai. O garoto parecia ser mais velho, talvez tivesse treze ou quatorze anos. Era o menino mais bonito que Alice já viu.

- Oi. Quem é a nova menina? - perguntou o menino com interesse.

- É Alice, sua nova irmã.

O garoto sorriu para Alice, que corou na mesma hora. Ela desviou os olhos dele e Alvo achou o ato engraçadinho.

- Depois vocês vão ter que explicar essa história direitinho.

Alvo saiu da lareira e sentou-se junto a sua familia. Alice estava perdida naqueles olhos esmeraldas. Ela estremeceu. Se apaixonar por seu novo irmão não era uma boa maneira de se integrar a família.

- Você está em qual casa? - Alice reuniu a coragem para perguntar enquanto colocava a colher no prato.

- Sonserina. O primeiro Potter e Weasley a ir para lá.

Alice não gostou da resposta. Nunca gostou da Sonserina.

- Você não tem nenhum preconceito com nascidos trouxas, né?

- É claro que não. - ele lhe assegurou. - Agora a Sonserina não é só para puro sangues. Mas é melhor você não ir para lá, alguns fazem a vida dos nascidos trouxas um inferno.

- Sou uma Goyle.

O garoto pareceu surpreso.

- Então por que está na família Potter? - ele indagou curioso.

- Fugi de casa há dois meses. - explicou a garota. - Detesto minha família, por assim dizer.

- Que ruim. - lamentou o garoto. - Espero que se adeque aqui. Seja bem vinda.

Ele lhe deu outro sorriso que fez ela derreter. Ela tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos enquanto comia.


	3. Reencontro Com Os Pais

Reencontro com os pais

Alice caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal juntamente a Alvo, Tiago, Lisandro e Lílian. Seus pais haviam ficado em casa. Iriam comprar seus livros, sua coruja e sua varinha. Foi quando ela viu uma figura que a amedontrou.

- Se escondam! - ela falou para os outros quatro. Ninguém entendeu.

- Se escoder para que? - perguntou Alvo curioso.

- Rápido!

A menina puxou os quatro com as duas mãos até a primeira loja que apareceu. Tinha visto seus pais. E sua irmã. Nem sabia o que estavam fazendo naquelas horas no Beco Diagonal e não lhe apetecia saber.

- Meus pais. - ela explicou desde a Floreios e Borrões. Para seu azar, seus pais entraram na mesma loja.

- Alice! - seu pai se surpreendeu e abriu um ligeiro sorriso. - Quanto tempo! Mandei todos os meus amigos influentes te procurarem, botaram folhetos nas ruas...

- Peraí! - a garota interrompeu. - Pensei que se eu fosse embora de casa vocês não iam dar a mínima.

- Em uns tempos atrás, você teria razão. - ele admitiu. - Mas eu acho que aquela frase estava certa: temos que perder para dar valor.

- Não vou voltar para casa, se é isso que quer. - ela disse raivosa. Ele apenas suspirou. Sua mãe estava lacrimejando. A primeira vez que ela via uma cena assim. Sua irmã chegou rapidamente com sua nova coruja na gaiola que ela empurrava.

- Alice... - ela começou. - Quanto tempo. Quero te pedir desculpas. Agora tenho um amigo trouxa, você tinha razão. E quem são esses com você?

Ela olhou para os quatro que estavam atônitos.

- Alvo, Tiago e Lílian Potter e Lisandro Scarmander. - ela respondeu.

- O que está fazendo com os filhos do Potter? - seu pai perguntou irritado.

- Agora, sou da família Potter. - ela respondeu. - Eles em tão pouco tempo me trataram tão melhor do que vocês em toda minha vida.

- Nós erramos. - sua mãe admitiu. - Mas volte para a gente. É o que nós mais queremos. - ela já não estava mais lacrimejando, as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

- Sinto muito. Posso ir visitá-los... - a garota sugeriu e então continuou. - Mas continuo com a família que me abrigou.

Alvo, Tiago e Lílian deram um enome sorriso. Lisandro permaneceu sério e sua mãe suspirou.

- Está bem. - Doria Goyle se rendeu. - Mas venha nos visitar de vez em quando.

Alice sorriu.

- Quando eu puder. Mas não pensem que será sempre.

Dito isso, a garota andou em direção ao vendedor para comprar seus livros escolares.

Após os livros comprados, ela foi ao Olivaras comprar sua varinha. Lílian adentrou a loja e Alice seguiu-a. O velho apareceu e sorriu simpaticamente.

- Oras, mais uma Potter! - ele exclamou. - E quem seria a moça ao seu lado...?

- Alice Goyle. - ela respondeu. - Mas se me chamar pelo sobrenome eu te mato.

Lílian percebeu que ela sempre falaria isso.

- Muito bem. Tentem essas varinhas...

Alice experimentou cinco e nada ocorria. Na terceira de Lílian, ela sentiu um calor interior tamanho que ela estremeceu por inteiro.

- Escama de Serpente, Fio de Águia e Pelo de camelo. - o homem revelou. Lílian sorriu.

- Gostei. Sempre quis ser Sonserina ou Corvinal...

- Não tem nada a ver com isso. - o velho a interrompeu. Alice experimentou sua sexta e sentiu o mesmo calor no peito.

- Juba de Leão, Chifre de Touro, Cauda de Texugo.

Alice sorriu orgulhosa. As duas deram o dinheiro e foram para onde Alvo e os outros estavam, para comprarem suas corujas.

- Eu quero esta! - escolheu Alice. Era uma coruja que lembrava Edwiges de tão branca que era.

- E eu esta! - Lílian apontou para uma coruja marrom.

- Por que não a chama de Edwiges? - sugeriu Alvo a Alice. Ela sorriu envergonhada e disse:

- Tudo bem.

Alvo sorriu, o que fez a ruiva estremecer.

- Eu vou chamar a minha de Dora. - revelou a única ruiva do grupo e então eles voltaram para a Mansão Black.


End file.
